Disappear
by waterangelphoenix
Summary: My first song fic! After being away from the one you love for so long...you start to forget the things that made you close to that person. Memories, hopes, dreams...they all began to disappear. Then you have to fight to them all back.


My first song fic! Although I admit I'm not a huge fan of song fics I couldn't help but want to write this. It was like I was possessed (o.o). It felt good writing this last night so I hope it's ok.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon or this song which is called **Disappear** by **Beyoncé**.

* * *

**Disappear**

It was late into the night. Clouds filled the sky and the sound of thunder filled her ears. She could hear the light rain began to fall. Usually she found it so easy to fall asleep to the sound of rain; however it wasn't the same tonight. As she lay in bed, late into the night, Misty's mind couldn't help but go to one person…a person she cared for deeply, but couldn't see.

**If I begged and if I cried, would it change the sky tonight?**

**Would it give me sunlight?**

She couldn't help but remembering earlier that day, when she waited for him to see her. She knew he just returned from his trip to Unova. _Was it today? Was it yesterday? Why isn't he here? Why hasn't he come to see me?_

**Should I wait for you to call?**

**Is there any hope at all?**

**Are you drifting by…?**

She turned over on her side for the fifth time that night. _Maybe I'll just have to face facts; he's forgotten about me…_

She turned back on her back and tried to forget. She tried to close her eyes and focus on the falling rain. But the harder and harder it got, the more she just wanted to cry. _Am I really that awful? I know we haven't been the best of friends at times, but I was still his friend…wasn't I?_

**When I think about it**

**I know that I was never there or even cared**

**The more I think about it**

**The less that I was able to share with you**

She groaned in agony. Must she be forced to suffer so much inner pain, so much inner turmoil, night after night? She reached her arms up towards the ceiling, she didn't know why, but she felt she wanted to touch something. She closed her eyes, and whispered: "Ash…Ash….Ash…"

**I try to reach for you, I can almost feel you**

**You're nearly here**

**And then…you disappear**

Her heart, her soul, her love…

**Disappear, Disappear, Disappear**

**You disappear**

Like the fallen rain after the storm.

**Disappear, Disappear, Disappear**

Meanwhile, around the same moment in the sleeping town of Pallet, a young man paces his bedroom. He knew he should be asleep, like his beloved Pikachu, but for some reason he couldn't. No, he knew the reason, but he just didn't want to admit it, and now the guilt was killing him. The young trainer sighed once again, and crawled back into bed, determined to get some sleep. But he was thinking of someone…the young woman who he thought was just a friend…

**And when I lie all by myself**

**I see your face, I hear your voice**

**My heart stays faithful**

Ash had wanted to tell her so many times…but…he could never find the words.

**And the time has come and time has passed**

**If it's good it's got to last**

**It feels so right**

It's not that Ash never wanted to call or see her, but it felt that maybe she had moved on. _Maybe she's already with someone, maybe she doesn't want to see me, or maybe…we weren't even that close at all…That's it! She's forgotten about me, right? I'm just a distant memory now…_

Then, Ash sat up again, watching the rain fall from his window. _No! That can't be right! Can it?_

**When I think about it**

**I know that I was never there or even cared**

**The more I think about it**

**The less that I was able to share with you**

He began to walk, he didn't know why, but he just felt the need to touch something. He walked up to the window. _Rain…Misty…_

As he touched the cold glass, he began to cry. Ash was never the one to cry much, unless something really touched him, but this was one of those times.

**I tried to reach for you, I can almost feel you**

**You're nearly here**

**And then…you disappear**

His heart, his soul, his love…

**Disappear, Disappear, Disappear**

**You disappear**

Like fallen rain after the storm.

**Disappear, Disappear, Disappear**

**You, you disappear**

**Disappear, Disappear, Disappear**

**You disappear**

The next thing he knew, Ash was outside in the rain—on his newly cleaned bike—pedaling as fast as he could to Cerulean City.

**I missed all the signs, one at a time…**

**You were ready**

**What did I know?**

**Starting our lives…**

**Now my love, I'm ready to show**

She opened her eyes again. She already knew there was no way she would be able to sleep, but there was something else. She had a feeling…she didn't know what, but something told her to get up and go outside. Disagreeing bitterly with herself every step downstairs, she grabbed her rain boots, raincoat, and umbrella and headed into the storm.

**When I think about it**

**I know that I was never there, or even cared**

She kept running, she didn't know why, but her heart was telling her to and she couldn't argue with it.

**The more I think about it**

**The less that I was able to share with you**

He was soaked to the bone, his body wanted to stop so badly, but his heart told him to keep going and he couldn't argue with it.

**I try to reach for you, I can almost feel you**

**You're nearly here…and then…**

Ash finally stopped pedaling. Misty finally stopped running. There, under the light of the pokemon center, they found each other. Ash slowly got off his bike. He wanted to run to her but he barely had the strength to breathe let alone run.

"Misty!"

Misty just stared at him. She thought it was a dream and waited patiently to be woken up and painfully reminded that this wasn't real. At least she tried to think that, until he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her so tight she thought she was going to be crushed.

"Ash…"

**You disappear…**

Tears falling like rain…

**You disappear…**

Hearts filled with love…

**You disappear…**

Souls becoming one…

**You disappear…**

Along with the rain of the storm…

**Disappear…**


End file.
